Heavy Pressure
by MissDiablo
Summary: When Phoebe defends a guy at school from a bully, her life takes a sudden turn to the worse.
1. Defending

_**Heavy Pressure**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone you recognise.**_

_**Prue: 19**_

_**Piper.**_

**_Phoebe Halliwell walked to school as if it was any other day. When she reached her locker after her english class she felt someone looking at her. She turned around just in time to se Bruce, a guy who was double her size, pinning a boy against the lockers. _Phoebe was pissed. She knew the boy, it was Gary Williams, a shy but very nice guy, though he wasnt vey liked at school. Just when Bruce was about to hit Gary in the face, Phoebe got inbetween them.**

"Let him go Bruce, what has he done to you?"

"Nothing you should be caring about, Halliwell"

Bruce said and hit Phoebe in the head. She fell backwards landing in a heap on the hallway floor where Bruce kicked her until her world went black.


	2. Apologise

_**Part 2**_

_**Disclaimer:I don't own anyone.**_

_**"Miss Halliwell? Phoebe?"**_

_**When her world came to focus, she was lyng in a hospital bed with an IV needle in her arm. A nurse stood beside her.**_

_**"Miss Halliwell?"**_

_**"What happened?"**_

_**"You were beaten, you have a concussion and a broken rib" the nurse said, "and your sister and Bruces parents are waiting outside, do you want me to let them in?"**_

_**"Yes please, let them in" said Phoebe, her head pounded and she just wanted to go home.**_

_**"Oh Phoebe, are you ok?" Piper asked worried. Prue didnt say anything.**_

_**"I'll be fine Piper"**_

_**"How did this happen?" Prue started but was abrupted by Bruce and his parents that came in to the room. Bruces face had turned bright red when he saw Phoebe lying in the hospital bed.**_

_**"Bruce has got something to say, havent you son?" Bruces father spoke up. **_

_**"I'm very sorry, I don't know what happened. I was so mad at Gary and I just lost control. I'm sorry Phoebe."**_

_**Everybody in the room looked at Phoebe as she gathered herself. **_

_**"That's ok" Phoebe said.**_

_**"When can she come home doctor?" Piper asked.**_

_**"Perhaps tomorrow, we have to run some more tests to make sure that she havent got any internal damage from the beating she took"**_

_**"Can we stay with her for a while?"**_

_**"Sure you can, Miss Halliwell" he said and leaved the room so that they could be alone with Phoebe.**_

_**"How are you feeling, honey?" Prue asked and stroked her hair.**_

_**"My head hurts like hell, but I'll be fine" Phoebe said and turned her face away. She knew she wouldnt be fine for a long while.**_


	3. Threats

_**Part 3**_

_**After being released from the hospital Phoebe was back to school. Her life was back to normal, accept that she had some homework to catch up on. **_

_**After her almost endless first schoolday she was taking her stuff out from her locker when she felt a hand taking a strong grip around her neck. Managing to turn around she saw that it was Bruce. She was scared when he pinned her against the lockers, just like he had done with Gary.The corridor was empty, everybody was on their way home.**_

_**"Don't you dare telling on me again Halliwell!" he said loudly.**_

_**"What do you mean, telling on you?"**_

_**"You told my parents about what happened to Gary, I know you did!"**_

_**"I didn't, I promise!" Phoebe squirmed trying to get out of his grip.**_

_**"If you don't give me your lunch money every day, I will tell your grandmother that you stole my wallet and thats why I beat you" Bruce threatened.**_

_**" I didnt steal your wallet!"**_

_**" Do you think she will belive you?" Bruce let her go and disapeared around the corner. Phoebe stood up, defeated, and started to walk home. She knew her grandmother would never believe her.**_

_**Walking up the steps to the manor, she could hear her sisters and grams laughing together.**_

_**"Phoebe, your late" Piper called from the kitchen.**_

_**"Sorry" Phoebe tried to walk quietly up the stairs.**_

_**"Dinners ready soon"**_

_**"I,m not hungry Piper"**_

_**"Fine, then go do your homework" **_

_**Phoebe went to the bathroom and took a razor. She silently went back to her room and pressed the razor against her wrist. **_

_**Who says childhood is easy?**_


End file.
